Eine Nacht im Oktober
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Mein Versuch eines Sequels zu Eine Runde Flaschendrehen. Wie geht es nach der Pflichtaufgabe von Severus Snape und Remus Lupin weiter?...
1. Eine Nacht im Oktober

Art der Story: Scherzhafte Kurzgeschichte/Slash

Autor: Josephine

Titel der Story: Eine Nacht im Oktober

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören JKR. Ich verdiene nichts (mit Ausnahme ein paar Reviews lieb schaut) an dieser Geschichte und sie dient alleine der Unterhaltung.

Auf Wunsch von Nici versuche ich mich hier an einem Sequel zu der Kurzgeschichte „Eine Runde Flaschendrehen", die ich ihr als Wichtelgeschenk geschrieben habe. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, ob mir dieses Sequel gelungen ist oder nicht, dass müsstet dann ihr machen smile.

Disclaimer: Severus Snape und Remus Lupin haben eine Pflichtaufgabe beim „Flaschendrehen" erfüllt…was passiert nun weiter?

* * *

**Eine Nacht im Oktober**

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Unsicher saßen wir noch immer im Lehrerzimmer. Die große Wanduhr hatte bereits geschlagen und uns damit gezeigt, dass es mittlerweile schon nach vier Uhr am Morgen war. Die meisten Lehrer hatten sich aufgepackt und waren in ihre Räume gegangen, um wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Morgen war Samstag und daher musste keiner von uns unterrichten, doch es war ein anstrengender Abend und eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen und viele waren müde.

Nach Severus' und meiner kleinen Kussaktion beim Flaschedrehen wollte das Spiel nicht mehr so ganz funktionieren und die neugierigen, verwunderten Blicke, die danach auf dem Meister der Zaubertränke und mir gelegen hatten, waren alles andere als beruhigend gewesen. Ja, ich hatte Severus Snape geküsst. Und? Wo lag, verdammt noch mal, das Problem? Es hatte mir, wenn ich ehrlich war, sogar sehr gut gefallen und ich hätte nichts lieber gemacht, als Severus in meinen Armen zu halten und immer weiter zu küssen.

Innerlich schüttelte es mich vor Lachen, wenn ich an den Gesichtsausdruck vieler meiner Kollegen dachte, den sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Gesicht gehabt hätten, hätte ich ihnen von diesen Gedanken erzählt. Doch den Teufel würde ich tun!

Die einzigen, die Severus und mich weiterhin freundlich, wenn auch nicht ohne Neugierde angesehen hatten waren Minerva und Albus gewesen. Irgendwie hatte ich es mir schon gedacht. Schon als Albus mich so schön angelächelt hatte, nachdem die Flasche auf Severus zeigte, verriet mir, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wo diese Pflichtaufgabe enden würde und Minerva schien so etwas in der Art auch geahnt zu haben. Typisch.

Mir wurde erst nach unserem Kuss, oder besser gesagt _bei _unserem Kuss bewusst, wie sehr ich mir diesen Augenblick immer herbeigesehnt hatte und, so hoffte ich jedenfalls, auch an Severus schien er nicht völlig ohne Weiteres vorbei gezogen zu sein.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte mich schon die ganze Zeit aus seinen unendlich schwarzen Augen an und ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht gleich aufzustehen, mich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und ihn erneut zu küssen.

Es waren nur noch Minerva, Albus, Severus und ich im Lehrerzimmer, wobei ich hoffte, dass die ersten Beiden sich möglichst bald aus dem Staub machten. Was, wenn Severus dann auch einfach gehen würde? Wenn er so tat, als wäre nichts geschehen? Innerlich zogen sich meine Eingeweide bei diesem Gedanken zusammen und ich bekam leichte Bauchschmerzen. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass dem nicht so sein würde, denn meiner Meinung nach war unser Kuss eben viel zu kurz gewesen!

Endlich erhoben sich Minerva und Albus, gingen wortlos zur Tür und drehten sich dort noch einmal zu Severus und mir um. Albus' Augen funkelten wissend und ich sank ein Bisschen tiefer in meinen Stuhl, der nun wieder an seinem Platz stand, da der Direktor die großen Kissen nach Beenden des Spieles wieder hatte verschwinden und den langen Lehrertisch mitsamt den Stühlen erscheinen lassen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh ihr Zwei. Macht nicht mehr zu lange und schlaft gut." Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder hatte er bei den Worten „schlaft gut" Minerva zugezwinkert, die wissend genickt hatte?

Oh nein, ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, was die beiden dachten, doch ich ging nicht weiter auf diesen Kommentar ein, sondern sah stumm zu, wie sie das Lehrerzimmer verließen und die Tür hinter ihnen leise ins Schloss klickte.

Nun waren Severus und ich also alleine. Was nun? Ich entschied mich dazu, erst einmal nichts zu machen und beobachtete stumm die orange-roten Flammen im Kamin, wie sie miteinander tanzten, eng umschlungen…

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen nur das Knistern des Holzes zu hören war, dass von den tanzenden Flammen umfangen und langsam verbrannt wurde. Rötliches Licht durchflutete das ganze Zimmer und gab dem Ganzen etwas Warmes, aber auch ein wenig Schauriges. Draußen hörte man den Wind um das Schloss rauschen und ich konnte die Wipfel der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes sehen, wie sie sich in dem starken Herbststurm bogen.

Langsam wurde ich unruhig. Warum tat Severus nichts? War es für ihn wirklich nur ein Kuss gewesen, nicht mehr? Ich blickte zu dem Meister der Zaubertränke, der auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und ebenfalls schweigend die Flammen beobachtete. Wenn ich jetzt nicht etwas unternahm, dann würde diese Nacht einfach so vorüber gehen, das spürte ich. Der Morgen würde anbrechen und die Erinnerung an unseren Kuss würde immer mehr verblassen, bis wir sie auf einmal vielleicht ganz vergessen hatten, auch, wenn ich wusste, dass dies bei mir nie der Fall sein würde! Verdammt! Jetzt oder nie!

Ich erhob mich langsam von meinem Platz, schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und machte mich leise auf den Weg zu Severus. Es waren nur wenige Schritte, die uns voneinander getrennt hatten, doch sie kamen mir vor wie eine nicht zu bewältigende Strecke durch Wüste, Kälte und Wasser.

Ich stand nun genau vor Severus, der immer noch in die Flammen starrte und scheinbar so in Gedanken war, dass er mich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder ignorierte er mich einfach? Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, deutlich merkend, dass ich zitterte und führ ihm mit meinen Fingerspitzen sanft über die blasse Wange. Seine Haut war so weich…

Severus schien tatsächlich in Gedanken gewesen zu sein, denn er zuckte bei dieser Berührung von mir leicht zusammen und wand seinen Blick leicht verwundert zu mir. Ich hatte meine Hand immer noch ausgestreckt und als er es bemerkte lächelte er. Innerlich machte ich Luftsprünge. Severus lächelte! Er lächelte wirklich! Kein bissiger oder sarkastischer Kommentar, keine Beleidigung, die er mir an den Kopf warf und noch besser: Er hatte sein Gesicht nicht so von mir abgewandt, so dass ich es nicht mehr hätte berühren können.

Egal, welche Zweifel ich bis dahin noch hatte, ich warf sie sofort über Bord, ging den letzen kleinen Schritt auf den Meister der Zaubertränke zu, der uns noch voneinander getrennt hatte und setzte mich, breit lächelnd, auf seinen Schoß.

Severus blickte mich nur aus seinen onyxfarbenen Augen an, doch ich konnte in ihnen deutlich die Sehnsucht lesen, die ich auch schon zuvor in ihnen wahrgenommen hatte. Ich seufzte. „Severus…" flüsterte ich, während meine Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachfuhren. Ganz langsam und zärtlich. Severus schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und zog mich sanft an sich. Ich schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen um wieder diesen Geruch in mich aufzunehmen. Kräuter und Rauch.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete schaute er mich immer noch an. Lächelnd. Seine Hände umfassten mich sicher und ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine. Das alles fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig. Ich fuhr mit der Hand durch sein weiches, schwarzes Haar und konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinem Körper und sehnte mich nach seinen festen, fordernden Lippen. Ich zog meine Stirn wieder ein wenig zurück, so dass unsere Gesichter nur ein paar Millimeter trennten und hielt inne, immer noch nicht begreifend, was wir hier taten. Bevor ich aber noch lange darüber nachdenken konnte hatte Severus meinen Mund bereits mit seinen Lippen verschlossen und wieder verlor ich mich in dieser Nacht in seinem Kuss, seiner Umarmung.

War ich es eben gewesen, der den ersten Schritt tun musste, so übernahm er nun die Führung bei dem kämpferischen Spiel unserer Zungen und ich ließ ihn willig gewähren. Ich seufzte glücklich, nachdem wir den Kuss kurz unterbrochen hatten, um Luft zu nehmen, um gleich darauf wieder unsere Lippen zusammen zu pressen. Ich lag nun voll und ganz in seinen starken Armen. Es gab mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ja, ich fühlte mich in Severus' Armen geborgen und am liebsten wäre ich für immer in dieser Position geblieben. In seinen Armen, Severus' weiche Lippen auf meinen, das warme Kaminfeuer neben uns und draußen das Heulen des Windes.

Langsam lösten wir unsere Lippen voneinander, doch die innige Umarmung blieb. In den Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters glomm eine unendliche Sehnsucht, die seine sonst so schwarzen Augen wild funkeln ließen. Auf der einen Seite fand ich diesen Ausdruck irgendwie traurig, auf der anderen Seite unheimlich anziehend. Traurig aus dem Grund, da diese Gefühle nicht erst heue Nacht entstanden sein konnten und wir erst jetzt zusammen fanden und anziehend, weil ich Severus noch nie so…natürlich gesehen hatte. Seine Aura war noch immer finster und er strömte immer noch dieses Mystische aus, doch gerade das war es, was mich schon immer so an ihm fasziniert hatte. Schon in unserer Schulzeit, wie ich mir eingestehen musste.

Ich kuschelte mich wieder mehr an meinen Liebsten und seufzte. Severus' Hand fuhr zärtlich durch mein Haar, während seine andere Hand mich immer noch an der Hüfte festhielt. Damit das auch so blieb legte ich eine meiner Hände auf seine, wobei ich seine Kälte spürte, die schon eben so deutlich spürbar war. Severus war schon immer so kalt gewesen und ich entschloss, endlich einmal dafür zu sorgen, dass auch er etwas Wärme bekam.

„Remus…" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich lächelte. „Ja, Severus?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihm in die schwarzen, funkelnden Augen blicken konnte, kuschelte mich dabei aber noch etwas mehr in seine schwarze Robe. Ich konnte nicht genug von seinem Duft bekommen. Was für einen Körper mochte er wohl unter dem schweren, schwarzen Stoff verbergen? Ich freute mich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind, dieses Geheimnis hoffentlich bald lüften zu können…

Wieder fuhr er mit seinen zarten, bleichen Fingern über mein Gesicht, durch meine Haare, den Rücken hinab, bevor seine Augen mich liebevoll anleuchteten und er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war und ich hatte das Gefühl, noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben glücklicher gewesen zu sein. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich mit jedem Dementor in Askaban aufnehmen können und wenn ich in das wunderschöne, geheimnisvolle Gesicht von Severus blickte, glaubte ich, es sogar mit allen gleichzeitig aufnehmen zu können.

Ich drückte seinen dünnen Körper an mich und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt!" Severus erwiderte meine Umarmung und wir saßen eng umschlungen immer noch in dem großen, weichen Sessel.

Die Wanduhr schlug erneut und mir wurde bewusst, dass es bereits fünf Uhr am Morgen war. Doch was störte mich das schon, ich hatte morgen immerhin keinen Unterricht?

„Wir sollten doch langsam in unsere Räume gehen, denke ich." Schockiert glaubte ich, mein Herz bliebe für einige Sekunden stehen. In unsere Räume gehen? Aber…das bedeutete doch, uns trennen zu müssen? NEIN, dass würde ich nicht zulassen, auf keinen Fall! Ich blickte Severus entschlossen, doch auch ein wenig erschrocken ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass dieser wieder lächelte. Was sollte das denn nun? Machte ihm die Aussicht auf eine Trennung etwa Spaß? War das Ganze für ihn nur ein Spaß gewesen?

Severus legte mir seinen langen, dürren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich die orange-roten Flammen des Kaminfeuers. „Ich meinte doch nicht, dass wir jeweils in unsere Räume gehen sollten! Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es langsam Zeit wird, den Raum zu _wechseln_. Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht scharf darauf, in wenigen Stunden von Sprout oder Trelawney hier im Lehrerzimmer erwischt zu werden."

Nun lächelte ich wieder. So hatte er es also gemeint…wenn das so war, sah die ganze Sache natürlich schon viel besser aus. „So gefällst du mir besser", lächelte Severus, als ich ihn wieder freudig anstrahlte. „Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte ich mit einem leichten Zittern der Erwartung in meiner Stimme, das ich leider nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke zog auf diese Erwiderung hin nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ich musste an mich halten, ihn nicht gleich wieder in einen stürmischen Kuss zu ziehen. Diese verdammt dunkle Ausstrahlung!

„Ich denke, deine Räume sind näher, daher wäre das doch das nahe Liegenste, oder findest du nicht?" Seine dunkle Stimme nahm mir wie immer allen Wind aus den Segeln und ich konnte einfach nur noch nicken. Severus fing an zu lachen. Er fing wirklich an laut zu lachen! So etwas hatte ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen und ich musste gestehen, es gefiel mir verdammt gut!

Severus erhob sich von dem Sessel, wobei er mich immer noch behutsam in seinen Armen hielt und nicht los ließ. Was kam nun?

Ehe ich wusste, was mit mir geschah hatte er mich schon hoch gehoben und trug mich auf seinen Armen Richtung Tür. „Aber Severus", widersprach ich geschockt, doch gleichzeitig erfreut, „lass mich bitte runter, ich bin doch viel zu schwer für dich!"

„Ach was, " meinte er und öffnete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Tür, „1. bist du gar nicht so schwer und 2. bin ich nicht gerade schwach. Todessertraining ist alles andere als leicht!" Ich blickte ihn über die zweite Hälfte des Satzes erstaunt an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, denn ich wollte diese schöne Nacht nicht verderben. Er schloss die Tür hinter uns mit einer weiteren Handbewegung und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu meinen Räumen. Ich auf den Armen meines Liebsten und nur die Dunkelheit der Gänge konnte sehen, wie glücklich wir waren…

Fin?

* * *

Und, ist es mir gelungen, ein Sequel zu schreiben? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht und an diesem hier einige Wochen gesessen, denn so viel Zeit habe ich auch nicht und irgendwie passte dieses Mal kein View Wechsel rein, ich spiele noch mit dem Gedanken, ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben, dann aus der Sicht von Severus...was meint ihr? Irgendwie bin ich mir da noch gar nicht so sicher... 


	2. Das Eis schmilzt

Art der Story: Scherzhafte Kurzgeschichte/Slash

Autor: Josephine

Titel der Story: Das Eis schmilzt

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören JKR. Es hat sich seit dem letzten Mal leider nichts geändert, JKR hat mir nicht die Rechte an ihren Figuren geschenkt und ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel.

Dies hier ist der zweiten Teil des Sequels zu „Eine Runde Flaschendrehen" aus der Sicht von Severus. Mal schauen, wie er diese Nacht empfunden hat, die alles verändern sollte…_zwinker_

Disclaimer: Wie erlebt Severus Snape die Nacht nach der Runde Flaschendrehen, bei der einiges anders verlaufen ist, als erwartet?

* * *

**Das Eis schmilzt**

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte einen Mann geküsst und dazu auch noch Remus Lupin. War ich nun völlig verrückt geworden? Scheinbar musste es so sein, denn die neugierigen, aber auch geschockten Blicke meiner werten Kollegen ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu. Ich war wirklich verrückt!

Natürlich war das Spiel danach eine völlige Katastrophe geworden! Keiner konnte sich mehr wirklich auf die Flasche konzentrieren, alle starrten sie nur noch Remus und mich an. Super! Es gab ja auch nichts anderes mehr zu tun. Pah.

Ich war mehr als froh, nachdem sie sich endlich alle, außer Albus und Minerva, verabschiedet und gegangen waren, das Ganze war mir doch ziemlich unangenehm, obgleich ich es nicht bereute, Remus' Kuss erwidert zu haben. Es war einfach wunderbar und fühlte sich so richtig an, dass ich meine Lippen nur unter großer Anstrengung von ihm lösen konnte, doch genug war genug und ich wollte mir wenigstens einen Bruchteil meines Images bewahren, auch, wenn ich nicht wusste, ob dieser Bruchteil überhaupt noch vorhanden war. Schrecklich.

Die ganze Zeit über konnte ich meinen Blick einfach nicht von Remus lassen, es war wie ein Zwang, immer wieder in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken zu müssen. In dieses wundervolle Gesicht, das mich mit so viel Zärtlichkeit ansah, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Mitten in meinen Gedanken schlug ich mich selbst. Was dachte ich mir da eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn zusammen?

Albus und Minerva erhoben sich und machten Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Wollten die mich jetzt etwa auch noch mit meinem werten Kollegen alleine lassen? Das konnten die doch nicht machen!

Die Augen des Direktors funkelten verheißungsvoll in meine Richtung und auch Minerva konnte es nicht lassen, mir freundlich lächelnd zuzuzwinkern. Was wollten die bloß alle von mir?

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh ihr Zwei. Macht nicht mehr zu lange und schlaft gut."

Ich gab es auf. Den Beiden war wirklich nicht zu helfen. Bei den Worten „schlaft gut" hatte Albus Minerva zugezwinkert, die wissend genickt hatte. Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Remus war mir klar, dass er ihr eigenartiges Verhalten ebenfalls bemerkt hatte und ziemlich rot im Gesicht wurde. OK, das konnte doch eine ganz interessante Nacht werden! Hatte er seinen Kuss wirklich so gemeint? War das alles Realität oder nur ein böser Traum, aus dem ich gleich erwachen würde? Obwohl… dieser Traum, wenn es denn einer sein sollte, war alles andere als böse!

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, während die Tür hinter Albus und Minerva ins Schloss gefallen war. Nun gab es nur noch Remus, das Kaminfeuer und mich. Na dann hieß es wohl abwarten, was er tun würde. Ich hoffte doch schwer, dass Remus etwas unternehmen würde, sonst säßen wir wirklich in einer verzwickten Lage…

Ich versank wieder in meine eigenen Gedanken. Das orange-rötlich knisternde Kaminfeuer war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei die Initiative zu ergreifen, doch schon bald wurde mir klar, dass wir locker noch die ganze Nacht hier so verbringen würden, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah.

Eine Stimme tief in meinem Inneren rief, ich solle endlich etwas unternehmen und diesen Augenblick nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen, doch ich konnte nicht. Was, wenn ich Remus in den Arm nehmen würde und er es als Scherz enttarnte? Wenn er mich auslachte und plötzlich alle meine Kollegen durch die Tür gestürmt kamen? Laut lachend, weil ich, der meist gefürchtete Lehrer in ganz Hogwarts, auf diesen Trick herein gefallen war?

Nein, ich konnte nicht den ersten Schritt wagen. Zu oft war ich in der Vergangenheit enttäuscht und verraten worden. Zu oft hatte man mit mir seine Spielchen gespielt, ich würde nicht noch einmal auf so etwas herein fallen!

Eine plötzliche Bewegung an meiner Wange riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich schaute zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Remus neben mich getreten war und mir mit seinem Finger langsam und zärtlich die Wange hinunterfuhr. Seine Augen funkelten und ein leichtes, unsicheres Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Konnte Remus Lupin mich, Severus Snape, wirklich… lieben?

Ich wollte an diese Liebe glauben! Wollte es so sehr. Ich wollte Remus vertrauen, sicher in seinen Armen liegen und wissen, dass alles wahr war. Das er mich wirklich liebte.

Immer noch ein wenig unsicher lächelte ich zurück, wartend, wie er reagieren würde.

Das Funkeln in Remus' Augen wurde noch intensiver, sein Blick verschleierte sich ein wenig und ich fürchtete schon, er würde sich umdrehen und gehen, doch stattdessen setzte er sich auf meinen Schoß. Auf MEINEN Schoß!

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz zu schlagen begann. Das erste Mal spürte ich mein Herz. Es lebte. Es war noch nicht erfroren, unfähig, zu schlagen. Ich spürte es sowie eine angenehme Wärme, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Remus fuhr mit seinem Finger sanft die Konturen meines Gesichtes nach. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Nie wieder wollte ich dieses Gefühl von Wärme verlieren, nie wieder diese Kälte in meinem Herzen spüren! Ich zog ihn an mich, während Remus' Augen mich verliebt anblickten. Seine Stirn ruhte leicht auf meiner, endlich waren wir vereint. Endlich war zusammen, was zusammen gehörte, denn daran hatte ich keine Zweifel. Diese Gefühle für Remus konnten nicht erste heute Nacht entstanden sein, ich trug sie schon lange mit mir herum, hatte sie verschlossen unter dem dunklen Eis in meinem Inneren. Hatte diese Gefühle verdrängt, immer mehr.

Nun war es an der Zeit, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn sie verdarben nur die sanfte Schönheit dieser Nacht. Nachdem Remus seinen Kopf wieder eine wenig nach hinten gelegt hatte und mich fragend, aber auch sehnsüchtig anblickte, konnte ich nicht anders, als meine Lippen auf seine zu legen. Dieser Kuss war noch viel besser als unser erster! Er war so zögerlich zuerst, doch dann wurde er intensiver, blieb aber sanft und leicht wie ein kühler Windhauch im Herbst.

Wir lagen uns stumm in den Armen, denn Worte waren nicht nötig. Remus und ich waren zusammen, das war alles, was zählte. Ich hielt ihn immer noch fest, während ich mit der anderen Hand durch sein braun-blondes Haar fuhr. Es war so weich…

Ich musste es ihm sagen, jetzt oder nie! Ich wollte nicht, dass diese Nacht einfach so vorüber ging. Sie war viel zu schön, um sie nun schon wieder zu verlieren und ich wusste was nötig war, um diese Nacht, dieses Gefühl von unbeschreiblichem Glück zu halten.

„Remus?" Meine Stimme war sanft, doch hatte sie nichts von ihrer fesselnden Dunkelheit verloren. Remus blickte zu mir auf. Seine Augen funkelten und seine Lippen zierte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ja, Severus?" Ich verlor mich für einen Augenblick in diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor ich flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Das Grinsen auf Remus' Gesicht wurde noch breiter, das Funkeln seiner Augen noch intensiver. Er nahm mich in eine zärtliche Umarmung, als seine Stimme leise flüsterte, als fürchte er, mit zu lauten Worten den Augenblick zu zerstören: „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt!"

Ich hatte seine letzten Worte kaum verstanden. Wie eine Flutwelle waren diese vier Worte auf mich eingeschlagen, hatten mich mit sich gerissen und fortgespült. _„Ich liebe dich auch!" _In diesem Moment wurde mir das erste Mal bewusst, dass das Leben auch schön sein konnte, dass man glücklich sein konnte. Und ich war glücklich, glücklich wie noch niemals zuvor!

Das dunkle Schlagen der Wanduhr sagte mir, dass es nun fünf Uhr am Morgen sein musste. Die Nacht war also noch nicht vorbei! Perfekt.

„Wir sollten doch langsam in unsere Räume gehen, denke ich." Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, Remus wüsste, wie ich diese Worte gemeint hatte, doch seinem geschockten und panischen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen hatte er sie völlig falsch verstanden. Als ich über diese Erkenntnis lächeln musste, stahl sich auch noch leichte Wut in sein Gesicht und ich beeilte mich, die Situation zu klären. Diese Nacht durfte nicht wegen eines solchen Missverständnisses enden!

„Ich meinte doch nicht, dass wir jeweils in unsere Räume gehen sollten! Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es langsam Zeit wird, den Raum zu _wechseln_. Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht scharf darauf, in wenigen Stunden von Sprout oder Trelawney hier im Lehrerzimmer erwischt zu werden." Sofort kehrte das sanfte Lächeln und das Funkeln in seinen Augen zurück, ja, Remus wurde sogar ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich schämte er sich dafür, mich so falsch verstanden zu haben. Dieser Mann war doch einfach unglaublich!

Als er sich auch noch dazu entschied, in seine Räume zu gehen, da diese näher waren, konnte ich nicht anders und musste lauthals lachen. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so gelacht? Ich konnte mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern und auch Remus schaute im ersten Augenblick ein wenig geschockt, doch dann lächelte auch er.

Ich erhob mich langsam aus dem Sessel, meinen Liebsten immer noch in den Armen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hob ich ihn hoch und ging mit Remus Richtung Tür. Zuerst schien er nicht auf meinen Armen bleiben zu wollten, doch ich überredete ihn schnell, dass es mir nichts ausmachte ihn zu tragen, und sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Position ließ er sich noch mehr in meine Arme sinken. Ich schloss mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Tür hinter uns und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg durch die dunklen Gänge zu Remus' Räumen.

Das erste Mal in meinem Leben sah ich die Dunkelheit nicht, sondern nur das Licht tief in meinem Herzen, denn ich hatte endlich gefunden, wonach ich so lange gesucht hatte. Liebe.

* * *

So, nun ist aber endgültig Schluss _g._ Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte ja nur bei einem Kapitel bleiben, doch Nici hatte mich so lieb um ein Sequel gebeten und da ich in dem ersten Sequel keinen Wechsel zwischen Remus' und Severus' Sicht machen wollte, musste noch ein weiteres Kapitel her _es endlich geschafft hat_. 

Ein besonderer Dank gilt wie immer Shelley, meiner super lieben und unermüdlichen Beta-Leserin, die mich schon Jahre begleitet auf meinem Weg durch die Schreiberlingewelt. Meine Liebe, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, wäre ich aufgeschmissen, vielen lieben Dank für alles _knuddels_!

Das war dann nun das endgültige Ende von „Eine Runde Flaschendrehen"!

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und freue mich wie immer auf eure Reviews.

_sich verneigt und die Bühne verlässt_


End file.
